


Chuck Versus the Internet

by janusrome



Series: Next of Kin [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Post-War, nothing but fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>延續21 and Retired的設定——戰後Chuck生還。<br/>Chuck求助萬能的網路，想知道他該如何追求Herc。（字數：約4,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck Versus the Internet

他牽著Max，目送老爸走向機場的安檢門。

Herc沒有回頭，但Chuck一點也不在乎，他才不需要那些小動作來確認老爸的心意。呃，好吧，他承認如果老爸再回頭看他一眼他會很開心，不過老爸沒有回頭那也沒關係——

啊，老爸回頭了！

Herc朝Chuck點了點頭，他的表情很溫和，嘴角噙著微笑，接著他的背影消失在Chuck的視線之外。

Chuck差點沒抱起Max在原地轉三圈。他的心情很好，一路哼著歌從機場開車回到住處。Herc已經下定決心了，他知道，所以現在他也該下定決心了。Chuck決定他會在家鄉等Herc從香港回來，但直到此刻他才真正開始思考：他到底希望這段關係往哪種方向發展？

他確定自己始終想要Herc，而現在他已經學到他應該為Herc著想，為了他們兩人他會小心行事。另外，Chuck還希望Herc不要再用看待小孩子的態度對待他。

Herc回香港之後，Chuck開始定時和他的父親通話，他提醒自己，好不容易他們之間有了轉機，他千萬不能因為分隔兩地而不小心失去Herc。

等待了許多年，Chuck認為這一切都值得。最初那幾年，除了性慾之外他幾乎什麼都沒辦法想，他總覺得如果他不碰Herc，不斷壓抑的性衝動和渴望令他隨時都有爆炸的危機，但他卻從來沒想過後果，想過一旦他碰了Herc之後他們的緊張關係會變成什麼樣。他僅只單純地想要把手放到Herc身上、想要滿足他自己的慾望，至於其他的，Chuck根本不敢去想，也無從想像。

現在他已經脫離青春期了，他比過去那幾年都想得更多——至少，Chuck如此認為。

十一月初，Chuck飛去香港看PPDC在戰後的轉型近況，和昔日的戰友們敘舊，以及陪他老爸過生日。等他從香港回來，Chuck改了說詞，每當別人問起時，他不再自稱單身，改回答現在已經有了對象，只不過對方人在國外。

到了這時，Chuck有了新的煩惱：他要如何追求Herc？

關於如何追求心儀對象的主題，隨便一搜就能找到成堆的書籍或網路文章，但Chuck認為那些都不太管用，畢竟他要追求的對象不是男朋友或女朋友，而是他的老爸。

於是，Chuck做了一件許多人都會做的事——他打開網頁瀏覽器，在搜尋引擎鍵入關鍵字「HOW TO DATE YOUR DAD」。

很遺憾，搜尋的成果非常有限，「如何和單親爸爸約會」以及「如何和離婚的爸爸約會」，這是他搜到最多筆卻又沒什麼幫助的資料。令Chuck有點詫異的，他意外找到一些「suger daddy」的討論，但那同樣也沒有什麼幫助。

不過Chuck沒有放棄，他換了另外幾組關鍵字繼續搜尋，也讓他意外找到一些他沒看過的東西。「DAD/SON RELATIONSHIP」可能是親子的關係，也可能是年長男人和年輕男子的同性情侶，或甚至是角色扮演的成人網站。Chuck瞪著網頁上的圖片，壯碩的中年男子把老二塞進削瘦年輕男孩的嘴巴或屁股，底下還附上簡短的一行敘述，什麼教訓或懲罰或獎賞這類的……Chuck眨了眨眼，默默關閉分頁。他不否認那些照片或影片看起來相當火辣，但他不確定Herc會喜歡這種幻想，喔見鬼，他自己也沒特別喜歡。

後來Chuck陸續逛了一些論壇，漸漸地他發現自己偏好的類型大概是年紀和Herc差不多、身材和Herc一樣好的中年男性。究竟是Herc剛好是他喜歡的類型？還是因為Herc的緣故他才會喜歡那種類型？這點Chuck就不清楚了。

網路上能找到「father son fetish」的性幻想討論串或色情小說還真不少，但真正的父子性伴侶關係該如何經營，卻沒有任何工具書可以讓他邊看邊做邊學習。

Chuck知道在許多年齡差距大的情侶身上，年長者通常扮演如同父親的照顧者角色，不論是經濟還是情緒的層面，但Herc……在Herc錯過他成長的那些缺席歲月中，他早已學到不去依靠他的父親，當時他唯一期望的只有得到父親肯定他的價值，以他為榮。至於現在，雖然Chuck還沒完全想清楚，但他肯定他想要的絕不是Herc對他的單向照顧，否則Herc永遠都只看到Chuck是他的兒子，沒辦法看到更多的可能性。

沒多久，十二月到了。去年此時他們正忙著處理雪梨碎頂基地關閉，機甲和工作人員派往香港的大大小小事宜，但今年的光景截然不同。街上瀰漫著濃濃的過節氣氛，戰爭結束似乎讓每個人都找到了大肆慶祝的正當理由。

Chuck不太想一個人過節，他考慮著去登記當消防義工，炙熱的聖誕假期幾乎每年都有森林火災的新聞，消防隊不會拒絕多一個幫忙的人手。正當Chuck開始思考該把Max托給誰照顧時，Herc卻通知他，說他臨時決定回家過節。

在Chuck還沒歡呼之前，Herc又說：「我邀了Mako。」

「……喔。」

Chuck不否認他有一點點失望，畢竟Mako來到他們家，他就不能和老爸共度只有兩人的火熱假期了。但轉念一想，Pentecost不在了，剩下Mako孤零零一個人……「當然沒問題，」Chuck立刻說：「我們有兩間臥室，你可以睡我房間，她可以睡你以前的房間。」

Herc繼續道：「還有我也邀了Raleigh——」

「什麼？」不等Herc說完，Chuck忍不住咆哮道：「你還不如把所有人都帶來我們家算了！」

然而他的大聲抱怨只換來了他父親的微笑。

 

※　※　※

 

Herc有點擔心Chuck可能會不大高興——他的兒子絕對會歡迎Mako，不過Raleigh可能會碰到一些問題，但Herc可不想把昔日戰友孤單一個人留在香港。

他是個幸運的人，Chuck回到了他的身邊；然而Mako就沒這麼幸運了，Mako再一次失去了她的家人，儘管她是個勇敢又堅強的女孩，但Herc知道她和他一樣想念Stacker。Herc邀請Mako和他一道返鄉過節，然後他想起Raleigh沒有在世的親人也沒聽說他計畫回美國過聖誕假期，所以他也向Raleigh提出邀約，把他一起帶回澳洲。

Chuck牽著Max來到空軍基地迎接他們，一見到他的父親和兩位戰友，他鬆開牽繩，讓鬥牛犬快步衝來，Max猛搖尾巴繞著他們三人打轉。

帶著兩位客人回家的過程比Herc預想的順利，儘管先前Chuck抱怨了幾句，但實際見面後他對Raleigh還算客氣，唯一的小插曲只有Chuck幫Mako背起行李袋，帶著她走進整理過的空房，一面對她說：「如果妳不想和Raleigh共用房間，直說無妨，反正天氣這麼暖和，他可以睡客廳的沙發。」Mako聽了，掩著嘴輕笑，然後她告訴Chuck，她不介意和Raleigh共用房間。

安頓好了客人，Chuck領著Herc在屋裡四處走動，他講的都是瑣事，比方這幾個月以來他在房子裡做了哪些更動，或者家裡有什麼東西擺在哪裡。Herc注意到廚房和冰箱裡有足夠四人度過假期不需再外出採購的食物。

Chuck變了，和一年前那個衝動又莽撞的年輕人幾乎判若兩人，以往的Chuck只有武裝自己的傲慢自大，但現在他似乎有了真正的自信。

從前的Chuck總是想要證明自己足夠優秀，值得活下來，但現在的他貌似已經擺脫了那個心魔。雖然現在的他看起來依然想要證明些什麼，但他不再被陳年的傷痛束縛。

平安夜這晚，他們四人在後院烤肉。這棟房子是以前雪梨碎頂基地的宿舍，附近鄰居多是昔日PPDC的成員。他們見到PPDC的元帥Herc Hansen坐在戶外，雖不是每個人都大喇喇走過來和長官攀談，但整晚院子裡的訪客來來去去，他們度過了一個熱鬧的夜晚。

時差和長途飛行令Herc疲憊不已，還不到午夜，他就丟下還在喝酒聊天的Chuck、Mako和Raleigh，對那三位才二十多歲的年輕人道晚安，說他想要早點休息。他沖了澡，換上輕便的短袖和短褲，走進Chuck的房間，掩上房門，熄掉大燈，才躺上床沒多久他便迷迷糊糊睡著。

Chuck走進房間的時候Herc醒了過來。他聽到他的兒子動作很輕，輕輕扣上房門，在黑暗中緩步走向床鋪。Herc點亮床頭燈，燈光雖然不亮但刺得他一時間睜不開眼，他不想讓Chuck在房間裡碰碰撞撞。

「Mako和Raleigh？」他問。

「他們都休息了。」Chuck低聲回道，然後他坐到床邊，低頭看著Herc。「嘿，Dad，我……」

Chuck看起來一臉緊張，Herc不禁感到好奇，「嗯？」

「我……我希望你別再把我當作小孩子看。我會照顧你。」

Herc愣了一下，接著他才會意過來——Chuck說的是他想要相較對等的關係。

他不知道他的兒子為何緊張，不過他點了點頭。

Chuck咧嘴一笑，彎下身親吻他。猛烈，灼熱，不留給兩人任何喘息的空間，彷彿他一整天在客人們面前安安分分，等的就是這一刻。Herc伸手按住Chuck的後頸，Chuck則撩起Herc的上衣，掌心貼著他的腹部游移，來回撫摸了好一會，然後往下伸進褲子裡。雖然Herc的睡意還沒完全消失，但他感覺到欲望逐漸甦醒。

Herc鬆開手，稍稍推開Chuck，「現在不是一個測試房間隔音的好時機。」

Chuck抽回不安分的手，但他旋即低聲笑道：「那我們得小聲點。」

Chuck脫去Herc的上衣，拽去短褲，接著他飛快脫去自己的外衣，只留下內褲。他跨坐在Herc的腰側，讓兩人的下身相碰，然後他開始貼著Herc緩緩移動，隔著布料摩擦他們發硬的陰莖。

緩慢的節奏，他們的嘴唇緊緊相黏沒留下一絲空隙，將壓抑的呻吟堵在對方的嘴裡。快感累積得很慢，但他們一點都不急，他們有一整晚的時間——

突然床架發出響亮的吱嘎聲。

他們同時停止動作。

Herc睜開眼，看到Chuck露出混雜著驚訝和不好意思的表情，沒有說出聲的「哎呀」停留在他嘴唇上。Herc忍不住笑了，他的笑聲惹得Chuck也跟著笑了起來。

笑聲止住後，Herc抬眼注視著趴在他身上的Chuck。之前他幾乎沒有在親密的時刻仔細端詳過Chuck，因為他經常感到彆扭。

這一刻他終於感覺到，Chuck既是他的兒子，同時也不只是他的兒子。

他眼前這位年輕人和他記憶裡或他想像中的Chuck不完全相同。

他根本不知道他們到底有沒有什麼規範或是共識，但現在他不在乎。

Herc抬起頭，給了Chuck一個懶洋洋的吻。「繼續。」他說。

Chuck微微一愣，他露出不懷好意的咧笑。他的雙眼牢牢盯著Herc，一點一點往後退，改變姿勢，跪在Herc的雙腿間。當Chuck低下頭，隔著那層薄薄的布料含住他吸吮舔弄，Herc連忙用拳頭堵住自己的嘴，以免他發出可能引起別人注意的呻吟。

 

※　※　※

 

他們懶散地度過了戰後的第一個聖誕節。先帶Max出門散步，然後帶著Mako和Raleigh一整天在市區以及市郊看知名的景點，才不枉費他們大老遠來到澳洲。

隔天是節禮日，但他們四人對購物興趣缺缺，根本不想去商場人擠人，於是他們決定這天留在家裡休息。

中午過後，電視臺直播墨爾本的節禮日對抗賽，Herc站在廚房門口，詫異地看著Chuck對Raleigh講解板球規則。他已經很多年沒有和兒子一起看過板球賽了，也不知道原來Chuck對板球感興趣。或許是Chuck回來之後，才和新認識的朋友或同事一起看球賽的？

「抱歉，闖進了你和Chuck的假期。」

Herc轉過頭，發現Mako站在他身旁，她看起來有些不安。他連忙說：「不，別這麼說，妳和Raleigh能過來陪我們，我們都很開心。」

「謝謝。」Mako淺淺一笑，接著又說：「Chuck回到這裡，似乎過得很不錯。」

「是呀。」

「當他告訴我，他決定要離開香港的時候，我想，他一定出了什麼事，因為他是我認識的人當中，最不可能離開的人。Jaeger是他的全部，他不會離開PPDC。」Mako頓了一下，繼續說：「不過，也許他是對的。就算他留在香港，也沒有Jaeger可以讓他駕駛了。所以，如果他繼續留任PPDC，搞不好會很失落。聽到他一個人回到澳洲，本來我也替他擔心，但現在看到他的樣子，我不擔心了，相反的，我替他感到高興。」

Mako柔和的語調和笑容讓Herc覺得很溫暖，他微笑回道：「謝謝。我也是，我也替他感到高興。」

Mako走回客廳加入那兩位大男孩，Herc仍站在原處，靜靜看著他們。他突然萌生了留下來的念頭，想要和Chuck留在家鄉，不想長年駐在香港。

或許，等到轉型後的PPDC上軌道之後，也輪到他退休了。

Herc沒有走進客廳加入觀看球賽的行列，反之他來到Chuck的房間，坐到電腦前，打開信箱瀏覽公務相關的信件。

待辦事項都處理完之後，關閉網頁瀏覽器之前，Herc突然有一點好奇，想知道他的兒子平常都看了些什麼。

通常Herc不會刺探Chuck的隱私——畢竟他們有將近五年的時間是Jaeger搭檔，Drift讓駕駛的祕密在搭檔眼裡無所遁形，某方面而言成為搭檔意即在對方面前沒有隱私——但現在，他有那麼一點點想知道Chuck的興趣和休閒嗜好……

三十分鐘之後，Herc臉色發青瞪著螢幕，然後他動手清除瀏覽器的歷史紀錄，以免家裡兩位客人借用電腦時發生慘劇。

……這小子到底都看了些什麼啊……

 

 


End file.
